The Note
by harmony1224
Summary: For One Direction Fans/ Larry shippers (Louis and Harry). The dance formal is coming up and Harry really wants to ask Louis. Will he gain the courage to do so? What will Louis say?


"Come on Harry! Just walk in and go for it" said Niall putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged away from him looking at the classroom door. He felt his heart thumping loudly and quickly panicked.

"No way man I can't do this; I'm skipping class, peace out" said Harry turning away from the door. Just then a large hand grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, yanking him backwards. Falling, the hand quickly pulled Harry up before he could hit the ground. It was Liam.

Niall laughed loudly as Harry brushed himself up to glare at Liam.

"What the heck was that for?"

Liam quickly rolled his eyes at Harry. "Come on mate, you seriously think Louis would say no? Just go in and ask him. It's just a dance."

"Well why would he say yes?"

Niall quickly piped in. "Well why you don't just follow our original plan. The note will say "Will you go to formal with me?" If he says no, which I'm sure he won't, tell him the note isn't for him and that it's for Taylor. She sits right next to him and you know she would go would you if you asked."

It was Liam who came up with the idea. Harry had been talking to his friends for two weeks about how he wanted to ask Louis the dance formal.

"Yeah but I don't want to go with her, that's the thing!" said Harry running his hands through his hair with frustration.

"Well it's now or never Harry, we only got a week before formal. If you don't ask now, I'm absolutely positive that someone else will ask Louis. I talked to Zayn yesterday…."

Niall raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" asked Liam. "I had a question in History for him and then he told me that Eleanor was thinking about asking Louis to the dance as well." Liam then quickly turned to Harry, "That means you need to ask him now, like as in today."

Just then the bell for class rang and Harry felt his heart exploded in his chest. There was no way he would be able to do it. Shaking his head, Harry quickly followed his two friends in to the room.

Louis was already sitting there reading one of the books from their English class. His hair was styled to the side and he had his glasses on. Harry quickly took a deep breath quickly ran his hands through his hair and walked over to Louis to sit down at his table.

Suddenly Louis looked up from his book and grinned at Harry. "About time you got here! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Uh….I had to grab some things before I came to class"

"What did you forget this time?" asked Louis his eyes gleaming. Harry felt his face go red and could barely think of anything to say.

Luckily before he could say anything stupid, he felt a tap on his shoulder it was Taylor.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" she asked brushing her long blonde hair from her face, leaning in close to him.

"I'm pretty good I guess." Said Harry glancing back at Louis. Louis suddenly lifted his book up again and began to read ignoring the two.

"This weekend Perrie and I are having a party at my house, you want to come?" She asked smiling down at him.

"I well….."

"Harry actually already promised me we would be getting the boys together; we're practicing for the band so he won't be able to make it." Interrupted Louis not looking up from his book. Harry felt himself smile.

Taylor rolled her eyes looking annoyed at Louis. Back at Harry she turned and smiled, "Well if you find yourself with some free time, be sure to stop by!" she said as she took a seat next to Louis. Once he was certain Taylor wasn't watching, Louis turned his head to make a face at her.

Just then Mr. Higgins walked into the class room. "Ah sorry everyone for running late, I couldn't find the class schedule for today. Anyways, why don't you just pull out your text books and we will start at chapter 6 where we left off."

As Mr. Higgins continued to talk, Harry quickly reached his hands into his backpack to pull out the note he had scribbled on and crumpled it in his hands to hide it from everyone.

Louis turned over to look at Harry, just barley catching sight of the note; he looked down at his hand. "What's that?"

Suddenly Harry felt himself panic. He didn't want to give him the note now! It was too soon! What if Louis said no?

From behind him he could hear Niall loudly whispering to Liam. "I can't tell, is he doing it?" Turning his head towards his friends Harry stared at them in horror as they continued to talk loud enough for almost everyone in the class to hear.

"Shut up Niall….your talking too loud, but yeah I think he did" replied Liam whispering even louder than Niall. Niall then let out a loud laugh grinning from ear to ear. Harry quickly glared at them to both shut up and finally the two realized how loud they were actually speaking.

"Liam. Niall. You have anything you want to share with the class?" Niall and Liam's eyes widened as they both shook their head quickly. Looking back towards Harry, Niall gave a small apologetic look and turned back towards Mr. Higgins.

"What are they talking about?" asked Louis shaking his at his friends.

"No idea" Harry muttered angrily. Harry turned his gaze back on to his textbook, pretending to read. How was he even going to get the note to Louis without anyone noticing? Looking up, he made eye contact with Taylor who had been staring at him the whole time. _I can do this_ he told himself _. But maybe I'll wait towards the end of class_.

When no one was looking, Harry shoved the tiny paper into his pocket and sighed quietly. _Why was this so hard?_

The class felt like forever as Mr. Higgins continued to talk about Shakespeare and the metaphors within Hamlet. Louis kept turning to Harry and rolling his eyes whenever Mr. Higgins would go off on a lecture about the beauty of Shakespeare's writing. Harry smiled.

There had to be something between them. Louis was just different. I mean everyone knew that he and Louis were best mates. But what if Louis didn't want to go with him? He would know Harry liked him and he didn't want to make their friendship to get awkward.

"Hey Harry" whispered Louis. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at Louis.

"We only got 5 more minutes, we still practicing at Liam's house today?" he asked flicking his hair from his eyes. _Five minutes left? How did time pass so fast?_

"Yeah I think so, that's what he told me yesterday."

"Awesome" said Louis turning away. Harry slowly reached for his pocket and grasped the crumpled note from his pocket. _It's now or never._ Taking a deep breath he quietly called out to Louis again.

"Louis!" he hissed quietly. Turning back again, Louis grinned as his blue eyes met Harry's. Harry quickly felt his face turn red as he tossed the note towards him. Catching it, Louis looked at the note and then back at Harry looking confused.

"What's this?" he asked starting to pull the note open. Harry turned away not making eye contact. Just then the bell rang and Harry looked up at the clock. _Class over._ Looking back at Louis, he watched as he quickly read over the note his face unreadable. Harry could feel his heart beating loudly under the stress.

Suddenly Louis looked away from the note and faced Harry. "Is the note for me?"

Harry tried to speak but couldn't get anything out; instead he slowly nodded his head.

Louis continued to stare at Harry and then looked back down at the note not saying anything. After what seemed like forever, Louis quickly stood up from his chair picked up his backpack and turned towards Harry. Quickly he opened his mouth if wanting to say something, but then quickly shut it and walked out of the door not saying a word.

Harry could feel some of his classmates staring at him. Niall and Liam were suddenly at his side throwing questions at him both trying to talk over one another.

"What did he say?" asked Niall worriedly as he looked from back to Harry to the door where Louis had left.

"He said yes of course, he must have" said Liam confidently, tugging on Harry's backpack.  
"Didn't he Harry?"

Harry ignored Liam's question and quietly started to pack up his own stuff into his bag.

"Harry?" asked Niall curiously.

"No. He didn't say yes. He didn't say anything." Said Harry quietly and without another word, Harry picked up his bag and quickly hurried out the door.


End file.
